¿Algo más que hermanos?
by AnaftDippy
Summary: Puedes cerrar los ojos a lo que no quieres ver pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir. "-Siento haberte besado. -Yo siento no poder decirte que me ha gustado"


_**23 de Junio de 2016, 1.25 p.m.**_

La castaña, acompañada de su madre, salía del aula junto a su madre con un pequeño sobre que definiría si pasaría un buen verano o no. Se acercaba lentamente a su hermano, que estaba acompañado de su padre y con su respectivo sobre ya visto desde hacía rato, pues había entrado en el aula junto a su padre antes que su madre y su hermana.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el castaño a su hermana, preguntándose si le habría ido igual de bien que a él.

— ¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí, lo conseguí! —dijo ella mientras saltaba a los brazos de su mellizo, que la abrazó levantandola por los aires con entusiasmo.

— ¡Enhorabuena Mabel! ¿Ves? Te dije que aprobarías todas, lo único que necesitabas era creer en tí misma y estudiar un poco más.

— Y la ayuda del mejor hermano del mundo —dijo ella abrazando a su mellizo en gesto de cariño y agradecimiento—. Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda, eres el mejor.

— Claro que lo habrías logrado, sólo tenías que concentrarte, no me des las gracias.

— ¿Cuánto sacaste tú?

— Todo 10. ¿Y tú?

— Todo 8 y 7, menos Biología y Matemáticas, que he sacado un 6.

— Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, y parece que tue esfuerzo ha tenido resultado, ¡has aprobado todo!

— ¡Sí! Bo me lo puedo creer, ¡por fin vacaciones! —dijo ella entusiasmada.

— Me alegro de sus notas niños —dijo la madre de ambos interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Yo también, se nota que han querido tener un verano maravilloso —intervino su padre—. Ahora les toca disfrutar.

— ¿Eso significa que...? —dijo el hermano menor rezando por que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

— Sí, hijo, sí. Iremos de viaje por Europa —dijo el padre mientras los dos hermanos saltaban de alegría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por fin podré tener un romance de verano épico! —dijo emocionada la castaña.

— Eso dices todos los años, y todos los años fracasas.

— Oh, eres un aguafiestas —le dijo ellaa su hermano intentando aparentar molestia, cosa que no consiguió.

Los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde organizando cosas para su viaje a Europa. Ellos tenían muchas ganas de ir, y sus padres les habían prometido realizar el viaje si sacaban buenas notas a final de curso, y lo habían logrado con éxito. Nuestra castaña protagonista, Mabel Pines, no era muy buena estudiante que digamos. Se pasaba el día pensando en otras cosas como las redes sociales, los videojuegos, o acosar a chicos constantemente para llamar la atención de alguno de ellos, no prestaba atención a los estudios. Pero tampoco sacaba buenas notas si se ponía a estudiar, le costaba mucho, pero por suerte estaba a su lado su hermano mellizo, Dipper Pines. Ella le envidiaba, envidiaba la manera que tenía el de centrarse en las cosas importantes, envidiaba su inteligencia, envidiaba su responsabilidad. Eran mellizos,pero eran muy distintos.

Lo que Mabel no sabía, era que su hemano también anhelaba ser como ella, deeaba ser tan popular como ella, tener amigos —él apenas tenía, al contrario que su hermana, que era conocida en prácticamente todo el instituto—, sentirse querido por una vez en su vida. Era un fracaso con las chicas, todas lo repudiaban porque andaba todo el día en busca de respuestas a misterios sin sentido. Era el nerd de la clase y todos lo tachaban de friki, nadie hablaba con él. Nadie, excepto Mabel, porque por mucho que se envidiasen el uno al otro, siempre se protegerían y cuidarían, después de todo eran hermanos. Lo que no tenía uno, lo tenía el otro en compensación, y en cierto modo lo agradecían ya que cuando se ls presentaba un problema, siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarse el uno al otro.

Aunque eso no quitaba que tuviera discusiones de vez en cuando, los hermanos tenían que desahogarse a veces. Después de todo, los hermanosno son hermanos si se pelean.

 **· · ·**

 _ **23 de Junio de 2016, 7.45 p.m.**_

— Oh, vamos. ¡Tiene que entrar! —dijo Mabel intentando, sin éxito cerrar su maleta. Había metido demasiadaropa en una maleta.

— Eso te pasa por meter tantísima ropa en la maleta. Vamos a estar fuera tres semanas, no dos años.

— ¡Pero debo estar reluciente cuando me encuentre con mi verdadero amor en París!

— Oh, vamos. ¿Todavía sigues pensando eso? No lo conseguirás, admitelo.

— Me encanta como me quieres, hermanito —dijo ella bastante molesta por la reacción de su hermano.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? No lo entendía, hacía apenas unas horas, estaba abrazándola de la emoción por haber conseguido el reto de aprobar todas las asignaturas, y ahora estaba siendo borde con ella. Desde luego no se lo explicaba.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— No —dijo él frío.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te he hecho algo? Estás muy borde conmigo.

— No eres tú, no te preocupes. Sólo... no he tenido un buen día.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un par de voces que venían del piso de arriba.

 _—_ _¡Niños, bajen! Tenemos que comunicarles algo importante._

¿Algo importante?


End file.
